Antes de Morir
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Monólogo de Edward, situado en Luna Nueva, lo que piensa antes de que deje al amor de su existencia.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a S. M., pero yo los hago sufrir, sobre todo en este oneshoot, xP.**

**Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva, antes de que Edward abandone a Bella**

Una aclaración antes de comenzar, miren, odio seguir guías, en serio, por lo que sólo pongo un monólogo de Edward, esque el otro día andaba muy deprimida, y me salió esto, espero que les guste, xP.

* * *

Deseaba que todo lo que había ocurrido no fuese más que un mal sueño, pero sabía que yo no tenía esa suerte.

Siempre supe que este lapso de felicidad tendría que terminar algún día, yo no era merecedor de una criatura como Bella. Amaba cada parte de ella; sus sedosos cabellos en los que podía esconderme cuando la abrazaba, su tentador aroma con el que me embriagaba con cada inhalación; sus expresivos ojos chocolate en las que me perdía cada vez que los miraba; sus mejillas, que se llenaban de un maravilloso y exquisito rubor siempre que la halagaba; sus deliciosos labios, de los cuales salía el sonido más hermoso del mundo y que siempre estaban dispuestos a recibir los míos.

Sus manos, de las cuales las mías se adueñaban cada vez que tenía oportunidad; su delicado cuello, en el cual mis labios se escondían para deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel; su pecho, en el que me recargaba para escuchar su maravilloso latido. Sus delicadad curvas, su cuerpo, que cada vez tenía mas ansias por poseer, deseo que jamás se haría realidad.

Y aquí me encontraba, sollozando patéticamente en el bosque, pero es que, porqué todo se ponía en nuestra contra?? El destino siempre se proponía separarnos.

Desde antes de la fiesta, había tenido el presentimiento de que algo saldría mal, pero no hice caso, moví ese sentimiento hacia un recoóndito lugar en mi mente para intentar disfrutar al máximo el cumpleaños de mi novia.

Desée poder regresar el tiempo y evitar aquella desastrosa noche, para así poder seguir con la venda en los ojos. Prefería ser un ignorante, pero feliz, a sufrir de esta forma.

Sollocé aún más fuerte, sólo me quedaba la esperanza de que Bella fuera feliz, de que siguiera el rumbo natural de la vida humana. De que terminara su carrera, que se casara...

NO!!

Yo deseaba estar en su vida, el simple hecho de imaginar a mi ángel en brazos de otro hombre, me enfurecía, yo debía ser ese alguien, yo DESEABA ser ese hombre, aquel que pudiera poseerla sin ningún miedo...

DETENTE!

Yo no era un hombre, yo no le podía dar lo que un humano si podía. Yo era un vampiro, un vampiro bastante peligroso. Yo jamás podría hacerla mía en todos los sentidos, al menos sin causarle un daño. Pero lastimarla, ya sea un daño temporal o permanente, me dolía.

Ella tenía que vivir su vida plenamente, una vida que no me incluía, yo no podría estar a su lado nunca más. Ella tendría hijos, nietos, tal vez podría conocer a sus bisnietos y moriría siendo una anciana feliz. Y ese día, yo iría a Italia; porque cuando ella muriera, ya nada quedaría, no habría otra razón para vivir.

Tenía la certeza de que un día ella me olvidaría, eso me dolía, pero era lo mejor. Daría la eternidad por su felicidad, si tuviera alma, la entregaría con una sonrisa de satisfacción, todo por ella. Por mi Bella.

Aceptaría con gusto la eternidad en las llamas, si eso hacía que Bella tuviera una vida plena y llena de alegría. Sabía que podía hacer que ella me perteneciera eternamente, pero debía dejar el egoísmo atrás. Ella dejaría de pertenecerme en unas horas. Trataría de disfrutar lo que me quedaba de tiempo.

El tiempo que siguió, me dediqué a observarla. La veía mucho más pálida, incluso la luz habitual de sus ojos había desaprecido, será que ella podía presentir que algo pasaría? Suspiré y seguí mirándola. El momento se acercaba, temblé cuando salimos al estacionamiento. Me ofrecí para llevar la carta para Renée al buzón.

Me estacioné fuera de su casa, para así irme con más rapidez.

Ella venía en su camión, pude escuchar su respiración entrecortada y su pulso acelerado. La ayudé a bajar y dejé su bolsa dentro de la pick up.

-Vamos a dar un paseo-dije, pero más que ir a un paseo, para mí era como ir hacia mi propia muerte...

* * *

_Si, lo sé, es muuy cortito, pero como dije antes, odio seguir las guías, se los juro, me da flojera, incluso, en los próximos capis de Equinoccio, notarán que pongo muchos capitulos libres, xP._

_En fin, yo creo que uno de los defectos de Edward es que sólo piensa en tooodas las cualidades de Bella, o sea, es como si la pusiera en un altar, esa es una de las cosas que odio de el, perdonenme pero soy una persona taaaaan complicada que solo yo puedo entenderme, jaja. Mmmm, creo que ya escribí todo, pero recuerden mi lema: _

_dejar reviews es causa de amistad_


End file.
